Dark Valley(Lost Alpha)
|image = Dakval.jpg |imagedesc = Loading image for Dark Valley |level = |factions = * Loners * Bandits * Monolith |locations = *Pig Farm *Bandit Base *Monolith Base *Lab X18 Entrance *Dark Valley Underground |buildings = |leader = * Oleg Gusarov * Borov |doctor = |technicians= *None |merchants = * Timocha Dimitrij see note |characters = |loot = |quests = |notes = }} :Dark Valley '''is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview * This map has numerous changes compared to the retail release. It is now much larger with new content added. * The Bandit Base is still located on the north-west center of the map, below the Forest map's entrance point. * A new Monolith Base has been added in on the east, with a small petrol station further up the road. This base builds upon the content seen in the Base Game and has many more buildings added with an altered access route to it all. * A junk yard has been added in to the south-east of the map. * An underground section has been added towards the north-east of the map. *There are two Anomaly Fields on the level with several other anomaly clusters dotted around the map. Some of these also spawn additional artifacts, but on an irregular basis. * The southern exit gate, which led to Cordon in the Base Game, now leads to Darkscape. Locations Bandit Base * A medium sized, Bandit controlled complex located at the top left hand corner of the map. * The player will need to come to find a password from the drunk bandit. Dark Valley Underground * Small, underground bunker with an exposed entrance, located just to the east of the Bandit Base. * The player can find the Bandit jacket here in order to gain entrance to the Bandit Base. Lab X18 * Abandoned lab located underneath the Monolith Base. * The player will need to come here in order to find various Documents for Sin. Monolith Base * Large sized complex controlled by Monolith, located on the right hand side of the map. * The player will need to come here with the password in order to gain access without fighting. It also contains the entrance to Lab X18. Pig Farm * Small, Loner controlled farm located in the bottom left hand corner of the map. * The player will need to visit this location in and talk to Oleg Gusarov in order to gain information on the password and bandit jacket. Notable Buildings * None Storyline ''First Visit (after Great Metal Factory):'' '''Meet Petrenko's contact: * Head to the bottom left hand corner of the map to the Pig Farm. The contact, Oleg Gusarov can be found at the back of the barn full of Loners. He tells the player they must gain entrance to the Monolith Base, however to do this they must first find a Bandit jacket and password. Once this has been done, entry can be achieved with relative ease with almost no combat. ** Note: ''The bushes around the Pig Farm contain several Izloms, caution is advised. '''Find and wear a Bandit suit:' * The player from here must then run up to the top right hand corner of the map to find the exposed entrance to Dark Valley Underground. The hole itself is located at the start of a large gash in the earth, a short ways north from the Monolith Base. ** Note: ''Several Pyrogeists and 2 Poltergeists patrol the entrance to the underground area. Boars are also known to wander around the area too. * Once the player has located the entrance, proceed down and inside to the underground. Upon entering, the player will see a stash bag on the floor right in front of them. Take a right here and continue forward until another right turn is found. 3 dead Bandits bodies will be found lying in front of a destroyed generator with a large crack in the floor. Loot the body closest to the entrance to find the Bandit jacket and equip it. Once equipped, the player will then be prompted to head over to the Bandit Base to learn the password. ** ''Note: When the player picks up the jacket, a Bloodsucker shall spawn just outside the room, be ready. Get the Bandit's Password: # Find a gullible Bandit # Get the password 1: Find a gullible Bandit: * Head into the base via the front gate and take a left to where the BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier sits. The Bandit in question can be found here, stumbling round the left hand portion of the base (often walking up the side between the brick building and the base's outer wall. ** Note: ''If the Bandit jacket is removed, both the Bandits and Monolith factions will become hostile to the player again. It is advised to leave it on for the duration of the level. '''2: Get the password:' * Talk to him until eventually (and several more drinks later), he tells the player the password is "pizdec". From here proceed back out onto the main road and head south until a left turn is reached (with an abandoned lorry parked on the road). * Once walking a short distance, the player will find a small entrance with a Monolith member standing on guard, several others can also be seen to the left of him, meditating round a campfire. Talk to the guard to start the next part of the mission chain. Meet Monolith Informer: * After speaking with the guard, the player will be prompted to speak to the Monolith Informant, owing to several debts in the man's past. Proceed to the top of the flight of stairs behind the guard, then take a right, over the sky-bridge then down the fire escape into the yard. Head into the double doors of the building directly in front of the fire escape, turn right and continue inside, taking another right into a large open room with 2 bunks on the left of the entrance. At the end of this room, take the stairs on the left up to the second floor, where upon the player will meet the informant and speak with him. Retrieve Information about X18: Find the encrypted journal: * Upon speaking with the informant, a distraction will be given so the player has access to critical information about X18. The player must then run back to where they first entered (with the guard) and head toward the stair case. Instead of walking down the stairs, go into the store room located to the right of them and search the desk sitting in the middle of the room just on the left. Underneath the desk in a small alcove are the documents, take them to start the next part of the mission chain. ** Note: ''After picking up the documents, 15 Military units will spawn in and around the area. Be prepared for a small fire fight (however the Monolith faction will more often than not wipe them out before the player has a chance). '''Reach Darkscape:' # Find a vehicle in the near vicinity. # Avoid attacks and reach the gate to Darkscape. *WARNING* In the current 1.3003., the Lada Niva Hospital Service supplied for this mission is almost unusable, easy to flip and will constantly be rolled over from helicopter attacks. it is advised to simply avoid it and head strait to the entrance of Darkscape on foot. 1: Find a vehicle in the near vicinity: * After the Military has been dealt with, the player will have to head outside to the front of the building and round to the location marked on the map. As soon as the player has entered the Lada Niva, an MI-24 Helicopter will spawn and start to chase/attack the player. 2: Avoid attacks and reach the gate to Darkscape: * The next part of this mission (at least in its current state) is very tricky. Drive out to the front of the complex and proceed right down the road to the abandoned lorry. Take the left hand turn this time, head over the bridge and continue down the road (avoiding any helicopter attacks and anomalies on the way). Once the player has driven through and busted open the gates, the next part of the main mission chain will begin. ** Note: ''If the player did proceed on foot, then simply walk up the right hand corner of the gate and proceed through. * Just before the player drives through the gates, Petrenko will contact them explaining a contact has been captured by the Bandits. This will give the player the side mission "Free the Dutyer from prison". ** Fi ''Note: ''If the player did not drive through the gate, this side mission will not be given them. It has to be done inside the Lada Niva Hospital Service given to the player back at the Monolith Base. 'Second Visit (after Darkscape):' '''Find the bandits' documents' # Side Missions * Free the Dutyer from prison. Notable Loot * A Harmonica and Binoculars can be found in the metal conveyor like structure just to the left of the Monolith Base, inside the first hopper. *A perfect Viper 5 may be found on the floor of a similar traincar near the anomaly cluster north of the Monolith Base, although the location is fairly radioactive. *The train-car inside the second Anomaly Field contains the following items: *x1 Antirad *x1 Bandages *x1 Canned Corn *x1 Energy drink *x1 TRs 301 (perfect condition) with a SUSAT scope and M203 grenade launcher attachments. Notes * Despite the initial mission to meet with Oleg Gusarov, there is no overwhelming urgency to do this and there are plenty of exploration opportunities in this level. * The mutant population is more diverse than that on other levels and gives rise to inter-species combat which can often be used to avoid unnecessary combat. * There are also plenty of anomalies to lure mutants into and also a pair of Anomaly Fields which deserve detailed investigation. * Of the mutants, the Chimera, the Pseudodogs and perhaps the Izlom are either best avoided or dealt with from range during early visits. * The Poltergeists and Pyrogeists come on duty at 22:00h. * Provided that the player does as suggested by Gusarov, even the Monolith Base may be explored without bloodshed up to the point that the player swipes the documents from the office. * Access to Lab X18 may also be attempted (if the code is known) although it is advised to remain clothed in a Bandit jacket until safely inside the lab. It may be beneficial to have such a suit modified for Night vision beforehand. * Taking the Lada Niva Hospital Service for an escape run to Darkscape will, of course, trigger the Heli attack. Gallery Dakval (1).jpg|Conveyor structure to the left of the Monolith Base Dakval (2).jpg|Bridge over the lake Dakval (15).jpg|The lake Dakval (3).jpg|Entrance to Darkscape Dakval (4).jpg|Entrance to the junkyard Dakval (5).jpg|Inside the junkyard Dakval (6).jpg|"I get the feeling i've been here before...." Dakval (7).jpg|Crashed 'copter Dakval (18).jpg|Second anomaly field Dakval (8).jpg|Aerial shot of the second anomaly field Dakval (9).jpg|Strange anomaly cluster north of the Monolith Base. Dakval (10).jpg|Aerial shot of the anomaly cluster Dakval (13).jpg|First anomaly field Dakval (11).jpg|North entrance to Garbage Dakval (12).jpg|Mid entrance to Garbage Dakval (14).jpg|South entrance to Garbage Dakval (16).jpg|Entrance to Forest Dakval (17).jpg|Shacks near the Dark Valley Underground entrance Category:Lost Alpha Locations